memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Lyra Cyrelle
Lyra Cyrelle is a female Orion/Vulcan hybrid Starfleet officer in the 24th century. Lyra is well known from her previous life as a top gun for hire and the Battle of Altar VII in which seven of the eight prusing starships were badly damage or disable by her before they finally disable her ship. Lyra spent a year within a Federation prison before being release by her future husband a Starfleet Intelligence Captain named Matthew Redmond in a mission against the Orion Syndicate. Lyra was more than eager to help Starfleet after they sold her out to them. Lyra help brought the Syndicate down to a new low and arrest of many members and agents within the Federation. She would later assist Starfleet in many more missions and eventually be commissioned as a Free Agent unofficially and be place within Starfleet with a commission of Commander. Lyra would later carry out many classified missions directly from Starfleet CINCs and in cases Section 31. After having a child she assume regular duties and no longer a Free Agent took a position of XO on her husband's ship the Vigilance for several years to raise Jade. She would later transfer to the newly commission Midway Station after a falling out with her husband and a divorce which left Jade in the care of her father now a Rear Admiral on Earth working a desk job at Starfleet Intelligence Headquarters on Earth. Of course unofficially several years laps between her transfer time years in advance of the station thought of or even existed. Lyra would later serve under Captain Angela during several crisises on Midway and its replacement New Midway Station following a Xindi attack. Rumors states Lyra vanishes randomly from assignment and quickly returns that indicate her status as a Free Agent is still active. But those who have tried to learn more on her whereabouts are quickly dispatch and never heard from again. Biography Early life Lyra Cyrelle was born in the final years of the 23rd century on her mother's and her own future vessel the Night Raven to the Vulcan Agent Solkar and independent Orion Captain Aya Cyrelle. Lyra was unofficially augmented before birth to hide her half breed status and genetic modifications to give her superiority over her fellow Orions whether any type of male or female. Lyra special abilities and enhancements even counted for her rare gift of seducing females with her pheromones, her IQ was off the charts, strength, speed, and reflex were superior to those of a Vulcan. Her life span is unknown as her aging has slowed considerably as many have grown old still in her early adulthood even after 80 years. Lyra childhood was one of study, school, and Orion arts as most Orion girls takes years she found hers at a young early age in a snap that shock many and help to her persona as a rising star in Orion culture. Lyra started a number of small jobs to quickly establish her power base and quickly assume control of several powerful members of the Orion syndicate. Her mother was assassinated by a rival, and Lyra single handedly took the more direct approach in the plot by personally eliminating her rival by means of seduction and brainwashing her to her cause by making her blindly loyal puppet. Lyra rise to leadership of the Orion Syndicate was quick as it fell. While she led the organization during its golden age at the costs of closing certain operations like slave trade and drugs to keep away from the sight of law enforcement agencies. Sadly others began to get greedy and wanting more power and wealth began to plot. Lyra was more hands on using her mother's old Klingon Bird of Prey running odd jobs in the field. So when they kick her power she wasn't there and mobile. Despite her loss of power she moved on serving as a specialist from assassination, spy, bounty hunter, transport, kidnaping, pirating, stealing and so on. By the 2350s, she had been most wanted in 12 sectors. The Orion Syndicate fearful of her return leak her whereabouts and over time Starfleet was able to narrow down her location. After several attempts and many starships later Starfleet had to use a taskforce to catch her in which most were out maneuvered by her skill and tactics. Commander Matthew Redmond finally caught her after a show down between their two ships. Lyra's ship shot to nothing and Matt's having been reduce to a burning wreck. With Lyra sent to jail she would have time to think in her cell for a year waiting to get out one way or another. Starfleet career Lyra help brought the Syndicate down to a new low and arrest of many members and agents within the Federation. She would later assist Starfleet in many more missions and eventually be commissioned as a Free Agent unofficially and be place within Starfleet with a commission of Commander. Lyra would later carry out many classified missions directly from Starfleet CINCs and in cases Section 31. After having a child she assume regular duties and no longer a Free Agent took a position of XO on her husband's ship the Vigilance for several years to raise Jade. She would later transfer to the newly commission Midway Station after a falling out with her husband and a divorce which left Jade in the care of her father now a Rear Admiral on Earth working a desk job at Starfleet Intelligence Headquarters on Earth. Of course unofficially several years laps between her transfer time years in advance of the station thought of or even existed. Lyra would later serve under Captain Angela during several crisises on Midway and its replacement New Midway Station following a Wraith attack. Rumors states Lyra vanishes randomly from assignment and quickly returns that indicate her status as a Free Agent is still active. But those who have tried to learn more on her whereabouts are quickly dispatch and never heard from again. Category:Orions Category:Vulcans Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Section 31 associates Category:Midway (I) personnel Category:Midway (II) personnel Category:Orion Syndicate personnel Category:Criminals